Guarding an Angel
by 3ThingsWithWings
Summary: Charlotte Marie Parker is no ordinary six-year-old. She has a connection with a soul that has lost all her memories (Celia). Celia must find her memories by using Charlotte's 'help'. Even though Charlotte has no idea, she will eventually end up giving herself up so that Celia may move on. Rated T for maybe language and some...scenes. AH. (This is the story I promised in DoN)


**So. I promised y'all a story in Daughters of Nyx, and this is it. Also mysterious. I may or may not re-write (change names and continue with that) DoN eventually because I re-read the one chapter I put up, and I really do like the idea. That's about it, and if you didn't read DoN, then that sucks for you, I guess, because in my perspective after a year and a half, it's a pretty good story idea.**

**Currently, I have two and a half chapters for this one written, so hopefully I can get through this. I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some tips and whatnot, and I hope you enjoy my incredibly short first chapter.**

**Oh, and about Angel in the summary. She is mentioned once. They're talking (Celia and Charlotte) and they talk about what animal you would be if you could be one, and she would want to be a bird, you would look like an angel, blah blah blah. You get the concept.**

**Read!**

* * *

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Too bad. Charlotte Marie Parker, you are going and that is final." Mom picked me up and carried me into the white building, ignoring my kicking and screaming.

"I! DON'T! WANNA!" I screamed at the top of my little 6-year-old lungs for the last time.

The last time, that is, until she threw me on the ground, pinned me there, looked me dead in the eyes and said, "You are going in there, and you are going to get better. Stay there until you are healthy, or stay forever. Whatever. I don't really care at this point. But you _will_ not be a..._nuisance_ in my life anymore. You got me?" I nodded, fear clearly displayed in my eyes. "Good," she spat. "Now get up and march yourself right on into that building. The nice ladies will take care of you," she said in her pseudo-nice-mom voice. I nodded again and got up.

I walked toward the building, wiping off my hands on my short sky blue dress. I looked behind me, and my witch mother was watching me, looking...relieved almost? I turned back around and held my chin up high as I walked into the large, white building. The letters on the sign said "Kempsville Mental Health Center."

* * *

Three months had passed, and I hadn't felt much better. In fact, I thought I'd been getting worse and worse every day. I'd been hearing this incessant voice in my head like a gnat. It wouldn't go away, and every time I focused on trying to make it go away, it just got louder and clearer. It sounded like the voice of a child, but it was still pretty fuzzy.

I was moved from my old room to a less comfortable cushy white room that you see in movies about a week ago. That's when I first heard the voice. I completely freaked out, and the doctors questioned and ran tests on me. I was thrown back into my room with a notebook and a "safety pen". They didn't want me hurting my self, so they gave me a flat-tipped pen to write with. They expected me to write down my experiences, but I hadn't felt up to it lately.

I gave the journal a shot.

_Journal,_

_I have been hearing a voice in my head, and it made me go crazy and the doctors did things to me and I didn't like it. They were not very nice to me. I think they want to hurt me, but I don't really know. Mommy put me here, and I don't like it. I really want to go to Sarah's house, but they won't let me leave. They won't let me call anyone because they think I will hurt myself. Thank you for listening to me. And don't let the people see what I wrote, okay?_

_Charlotte Marie_

I closed the book, sure the doctors watched me write every single word. They studied me 24/7, and sometimes when I went to sleep, they would come in and attach things to my head. I could never remember specifically what happened, but I almost always recalled hearing people talking and studying me like I was some lab rat. _Kempsvile Health Center, my butt. More like Kempsville Science Lab For Studying Small Children. _I remember thinking that because they were always poking and prodding. I never got a rest.

I set the book down on my nightstand and casually sat down on the ground. It was clean. I mean, I was the only one ever in there besides the food ladies, and their shoes were always clean. They didn't want to get me sick, so they made sure they were clean before they came in my room.

Speak of the devil.

One of the food ladies came in with a sandwich. Peanut butter on white bread. How creative of them. They kept me on a very strictly healthy diet, almost starving me. I almost died from not eating one time because they kept giving me them same thing. I refused to eat it, so they shoved a tube down my throat.

I was so bored.

Every once in a while, they would bring me an activity book or something, or if I was really lucky, they would send one of their kind in to play chess with me.

It's amazing how fast I started calling them 'their kind'. After all, we were all human. Right? Maybe not. Maybe I was a little bit more than human, and they kept me confined because they didn't know what would happen if my more-than-human part was unleashed.

My thoughts were all over the place. My ADD kept my mind busy.

_He...llo?_

I started freaking out. It was the voice again.

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

It sure sounded human enough. In fact, it sounded like a little girl's voice. About my age.

"Yes. I can hear you. Who are you?"

_I was just about to ask you the same thing._

"What?"

_I don't know anything about me. I was hoping you could help me._

"Well how can I help you if you don't even know who you are?"

_I guess we'll just have to figure that out..._

The voice didn't talk at all after that far a week. The scientists opened my door and knocked me out. The world went black.

* * *

I woke up to a monotonous beeping sound. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I opened my eyes to no big surprise: I was on a table in a plain white room. I lifted my head a little to take a look at my surroundings. As soon as I did, my head felt like it exploded. I slammed it back on the table, worsening my headache in the process. I had the hat thing on, and doctors were all around, taking notes on their clipboards.

My hands and feet were strapped to the gurney, and I felt something rubbing on my neck. _G__reat,_ I thought. I let my head fall to the right, looking at my limp blonde curls. They were falling off the table. _I wish I could do the same. Just fall, not have to see what's up here. Be a part of something somewhere else, where death is not a blessing._

I had never thought thoughts like that before. What was wrong with me? Them keeping me here isn't helping m. Not one bit. I need to get out. _I need to get out! _I started pulling on the straps, struggling for my life._  
_

"It's become hostile!" I heard one of the scientists say. So now I'm an _it? _

I started thrashing even harder, feeling myself sway back and forth with the gurney.

"Code four! We need a tranq!" "Well why didn't you get one, Charlie?" "I didn't think we'd need one!" "Oh, for Pete's sake. Just knock it out cold!" "It's a child!" "It's an experiment." I stopped my fit. My blood ran cold.

_I was right. Ohhh, I was right. I need to get out of here. Get out of here! Help! HELP! _"HELP!" I screamed. "Somebody help, they wanna kill me! No! Please! NOOOOOOO-" my screams were cut short by a hand over my mouth. I looked up into the face of fear, a woman with an evil look on her face. One dark shadow was cast across her face, making her look even more menacing. I felt something sharp go into my stomach. I started to tear up.

"Shhhh. Sleep," the lady's voice said. I started freaking out again, but soon I was enveloped by the too-comfortable arms of unconsciousness.

_I'm an experiment._

* * *

**So. Like I said, short chapter. I'm still working out kinks, but hopefully it will get better. Wait, what? I don't even know what will get better. I just sort of said something there. Anyways, that went a little bit off track, but it was good enough for me. I lost The Game (I'm sorry if you play The Game btw). Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon, as I already have chapter 2 and part of 3 written, but who knows. At any rate. Comment, favorite and follow if you enjoyed. I'm sure if you've read other stories, you know the drill. If not, go to thestupidgenious1123. She changed her username. It _was_ FangsAllMine1123, but she said she made that when she was like, 12. Anyways, I created a FeralHeart account if anyone's interested and has one. My account is Pulchra Venatrix and my wolf's name is Hanaku. (That goes for you, FLMM. You know who you are. In the least stalkerish way possible, of course.) And I'm now on Facbook. PM me for details. But, since I'm slightly skeptical of pretty much everyone, unless I know you personally, give me your account and I will give you mine. Ah. Shameless self-advertising. The perfect way to get people to think you're stingy and self-centered. Alright, I gotta go to bed. But seriously! I'm advertising for stupidgenious! Go check out her profile and stories!**

**R&R?**

**~3ThingsWithWings**


End file.
